Can you make a heart with catclaws?
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: Five claws on a cats paw, five stories between Ragna and Tao, five romance tales between the two idiots of BlazBlue. What does the wheel of fate have to say about their love? Second chapter, Ragna calls Litchi and tells her to get Tao ready for a date.
1. Nightmares and comforting from Rawrgna

( I know I REALLY should be working on the next chapter of Continuum's Colision, and I am working on it, my damned laziness working me over...but! This was thought up on the spot, after seeing that RagnaXTao, one of the more fun pairings in BlazBlue, only has ONE entry into it. And it's funny, yes, entertaining, HELL YES. But...I just wanted to see more for my favorite pairing next to RagnaXRachel, so here we are. This SHOULD be fun to go through, and if I'm right, more people could be inspired to write for this lovable pair of knuckleheads. )

I don't own BlazBlue, or the characters within, so poopie.

* * *

><p>"zzz...zzz...zzzuu...fishies...lotsa...fishies..." A soft snoring sound echoes throughout the grassy hill of the Kaka village, the only place where the Sun still shone in all of its glory. On top of the hill, slept the Kaka Clans greatest warrior and idiot. Taokaka.<p>

Long blond hair that flowed out of her hood like a pair of braided ropes, bountiful breasts, easily DD-cups that were restrained by the fabric of her hood. Two massive paws with rectangular slits on them, easily able to extend and retract her deadly claws. Somewhat tanned skin shows on her womanly legs, toned to perfection and beautiful to behold if you weren't getting kicked by her shoes. An long cat tail waves in the air while she sleeps, colored black up to the tip where it then turned white. Two red eyes seem to be blinking rapidly while she snores, a mouthful of sharp teeth starting to grind now.

"Noo...mnnnhh! Goodguy...stay away...from...that fishie...it'll eat you up...Goodguy...Bad fishie...Don't eat him...I'll Eat you...Me..mew...mew...MEOWWWWWWWW~ GOODGUY!" She rolls about on the grass, her foot kicking the air rapidly as her claws pop out; with a growl her claws begin to bat at the air while her foot kicks, her dream taking a turn for the worst.

She starts to panic more and more, until with a loud yowl of anger she jumps up and creates a long scar in the air. Her claws slicing and dicing nothing at all, but creating cuts due to their speed and strength. When she awakes from her dream, her tail was waving about rapidly, and her red eyes glittering with unshed tears," Good guy? GOODGUY? THAT MEANIE FISH ATE HIM! NOOO! TAO'LL SAVE YOU GOOD GUY! TAO SWEARS IT ON MEATBUNS AND THE BOOBIE LADY!"

Her loud voice echoes throughout the Kaka Village, making every Kaka look up at the far off hill," What the hell...? I came back to visit Tao, and already she's upset at me? God Dammit...! This is bullshit!" comes the growl of a Silver Haired gentlemen.

The Infamous Criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge the man with the Several Billion Dollar bounty, legendary for destroying NOL branches, attacking Ranked Officers without even a care, and for generally being extremely hard to take down...Had come to vist the Kaka Clan to see Tao.

Such a mundane reason for visiting them, but one he'd keep to himself at all costs. Over the time he been in Kagutsuchi, several weeks now, he had disappeared for hours at time to go see Tao and the Kaka Clan. But primarily Tao, during his hour long visits, Noel would run herself ragged in her attempts to find him.

This visit would turn out to be...a little different than the last, how different would depend on Ragna's reaction to Tao's nightmare.

"GOODGUY! DON'T WORRY! TAO WLL SAVE YOU! TAO'S COMMMINGGGGG! GIANT FISHIE BEWARE! TAO'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA! JUST YOU WAIT GOODGUY! TAO'S GONNA SLICE, AND DICE, AND CUT, AND SWIPE, AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT GIANT FISH THAT ATE YOU! THEN YOU AND I CAN EAT IT TOGETHER!" The obnoxously loud yells of Tao echo throughout the village, making Ragna scratch the back of his head in confusion," The hell is she talking about...Fuck me if I don't know...sounds upset, though..."

Muttering and cursing to himself, he moves toward the Grassy hill in the distance, Tao's yells continuing," JUST WAIT FISHIE! I'M COMING FOR YOUUUUU!" She screams out, blasting off of the hill and towards the Kaka village at speeds that could impress a Racing Airship, Ragna tries to stop her but she races past him in her quest to kill the giant fish that ate him.

"H-HEY! TAO! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Meowr? Goodguy? But Tao saw you eaten by that no good Giant Fishie! How did you get out?"

"...uuuhh...! Tao saved me! Uuh...yeah! You were so fast, that you had already cut me out of the Giant...uh, fish." The conversation goes as Tao zips around him, sniffing his clothes as the infamous Criminal look uneasy with this strange interaction,'_Giant fish...the HELL? Did Tao have a freakin' nightmare? OOF! THE FUCK!' _His thoughts go until Tao hugs him tightly.

" GARHAAAKKKK! GAH!"Grunts of pain burst from his mouth as Tao rubs her face against his chest," GOODGUY! RAWRGNA! TAO WAS SOOO WORRIED! DON'T GET EATEN BY GIANT FISHIES EVER AGAIN! Or Tao might eat Goodguy as well as the giant fish! Even if Goodguy might taste good, he's Tao's very,very, very special friend!" Taokaka yells out, wet stains touching Ragna's coat as she blubbers that out.

A sweatdrop rolls down his head, his breath wheezing when Tao hugs him a little too tightly,'_Dammit... She really doesn't know the double meaning to that taste good line...Or that SPECIAL friend one? Gah... What a pain in the sack...'_

Eventually, Tao lets him go when Ragna started to see red spots in his vision, " GOODGUY! LET'S PLAY! TAG! GOODGUY IS IT! LAST ONE TO CATCH TAO IS A SQIGGLY!" With a cheer, she slaps his chest with her paw, making him fly back; she turns around and waves her butt at him before blasting off with a happy cheer," Grrhh... What a pain in the as-!"

His cursing is cut off when Tao zips back and licks his face happily," Tao loves Goodguy just as much as Meatbuns! Catch Tao, c'mon!" Her paw pulls him up, pushes him back, then runs off as she cheers," C'MON GOOD GUY! CATCH TAO!"

"... Dammit...This girl...she REALLY is a pain." Despite Ragna's frustrated muttering, he smirks and runs after Tao, yelling at her as she laughs at him.

When they're gone, a flurry of rose petals fly throughout the spot they just occupied, Rachel Alucard stepping out with her eyes shadowed. Her ribbons twitching as she hears yells and playful laughs coming from the hill, Gii flaps with a worried expression next to his mistress, Nago sweating nervously as Rachel just turns to them,"... Why SHOULD I care about the foolishness of simpletons? They wish to breed and make MORE fools, so be it." She spins about with a snooty huff, Gii muttering to Nago," I think the Princess is Jealous," Nago nods at his friend," I agree...The Princess is VERY jealous...! URK!"

Storm clouds rumble above them as Rachel turns to her two half-witted servents,"...Jealous? I? Of two fools and their, their foolish rambunctious dallying with each other?" Her voice questions in a cold whisper, lightning cracking as she stares the two idiots down," No...No...why should the Princess be jealous? R...right Nago?" Gii says with a cowardly expression, Nago nodding along dumbly," The...The Princess is far too good for the likes of th-that fool!"

The storm clouds calm down as Rachel's mode improves, somewhat," Yes. I am far beyond the likes of that fool, he can be with that idiotic simpleton he calls a' friend' all he wants. Idiots like them can breed with each other, for all I care," turning to them, a door opens as she grabs Gii and starts to stretch him, her mood still VERY sour," Nago, Gii, we're going home. Those two fools are boring me, and I do desire some tea and a nap."

The three leave, Rachel giving a final look back as she sees Tao glomp Ragna happily, her eyes narrow before she hmphs, and leaves the idiot duo to their foolish snuggling. She wasn't JEALOUS, not in the least...but if she wasn't, then why did she feel so sad that it was that worthless creation that held Ragna's affection in her grimy grease covered paws?

* * *

><p>(ALRIGHT! This'll be a side project to Continuums Collision! The first of five one short romantic stories between Ragna and Taokaka! Hope you all enjoyed this, and I'm looking forward to more of this pairing being seen in time! Raokaka needs more love! SO LONG!)<p> 


	2. Dinner with Rawrgna and Tao

(Second chapter of my Raokaka Story, tonight's one-short, The Dinner Date, also, I'm going to be trying out a different way of setting up my dialogue and scenes, wish me luck!)

If I owned BlazBlue, then don't you think Tao would've jumped Ragna's shaft by now?

A pair of booted feet pace back and forth in an aggravated motion, while a clock busily chimed in rhythm to the owner of said feet's pacing.

Two mismatched eyes stared at the clock when the feet stopped moving, where upon an impudent chime answered their annoyed glare," DAMMIT!"

"Where in the HELL is THAT damned Doctor and Tao? She promised me she'd be here THIRTY minutes ago! If we're late, I'll shove my sword right up there whe-"His angry muttering is cut short, when polite knocking is heard upon the door.

The owner stomps furiously to his door, yanking it open in mid-knock," WHERE IN THE FUCKIN' BLOODY HELLS OF HADES WHERE YOU!"

When Litchi Faye Ling had woken up that morning in Orient Town, she had nothing but good thoughts for the day ahead. Tao had been preforming well in her classes, an oddity but one she appreciated.

The rambunctious Kaka had been curiously polite, efficient, and rather patient when she attended her lessons with the Chinese Doctor. Litchi had at first been alarmed by her pupils' pleasant attitude, but quickly grew accustomed to it.

For the past two weeks in Kagutsuchi, Tao had studied hard, attended her classes on time, and was strangely rather eager to learn about certain kinds of behavior. Most curiously, the aforementioned kinds of behavior all had to do with fine dining etiquette, the proper way to eat gourmet food, and the behavior of a lady attending a fancy restaurant.

Litchi had taught to the best of her rather impressive ability, and Tao had done all she had asked for these past two weeks. But, when she got a call from a Grim Reaper, that's when her pleasant little outlook for Tao's future had shattered, and the true purpose of those lessons emerged.

Ragna the Bloodedge, the infamous Criminal and the most wanted man in the NOL, had a date. Not just any date, mind, but a date with Taokaka.

That call to the Clinic of Doctor Faye Ling had been rather curt, short, and demanding," Tao is going on a date with me to a very expensive restaurant; so I want you to get her ready for tonight pronto. Have her ready by about seven thirty sharp, bye."

With a sudden realization, Litchi had come to a disturbing concept. Ragna the Bloodedge, the man who by all rights she should turn over to the NOL, was dating her pupil Taokaka.

The thoughts didn't add up, and she had to sit curled up in a chair for two hours, a cup of spiced Oolong Tea cooling on the table, pondering where her life had gone off the tracks and into a sea of insanity.

Her lamentations had been brief, grief stricken, and rather out of character for her normally," WHY! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS FATE!"

Thankfully, she had recomposed herself after her lamentations, and had started to come up with a plan.

Being the woman she was, well used to the advances of men, and forever patient with the foolishness of Tao, she of course would have to get Tao ready for a fancy date.

"Think positive thoughts Litchi, think positive thoughts…Why, if Tao put so much focus into preparing, surely she won't be that hard to get ready. Right? Oh, please let me be right." She said calmly into her mirror, a cheery smile on her face as she concentrates perfectly on keeping a positive outlook on her upcoming task.

With her reaffirmations completed, and her growing headache and mental breakdown at bay for the moment, she travelled down into the bowels of Kagutsuchi.

She was a woman on a mission, an impossible task for anyone else, perfectly doable for one such as her, right? She could do the impossible, think the unthinkable, and get Tao ready for a date.

Stopping for a second, she looked at a reflective surface of water to see how she looked, her eye had a nervous twitch, and she noticed her mouth was curled into an unhinged version of a cheery smile," Oh, no,no,no…This won't do. I'm PERFECTLY fine with getting Tao prepared, why, I'm so pleased with this turn of events, I can hardly STAND it. Yes, yes, I'm going to spend a very good evening at home when we're done with this, with some nice tea, a good book, and NO Psychotic Criminals busting down my door and….and…..OH WHY ME? I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Her voice cracked when she realized the situation she had been placed in, Tao was on a Date with Ragna the Bloodedge. SHE was getting Tao ready for her date, and she had to do this by seven thirty tonight.

Breaking down into tears, Litchi wonders what deity she had offended by being put to the task of getting Tao ready for her date.

Several minutes pass, with her tears and sobs being unheard by any sympathetic soul, before she ultimately pulls herself together, and goes back to travelling to the Kaka village.

Arriving at the home of the Cat-like beings, Litchi made a beeline straight to the elders village, the very second she arrived there, a blur of motion zoomed straight to her breasts," BOOBIE LADY! Tao's READY for her nyice makeover! Rawrgna said that Boobie Lady could get me ready for the Itaaiien place we were going to! Right? Right? Tao's gonna be so pretty, like Boobie lady is, right, right?"

Living hyperactivity made into a psychical manifestation could not compare to how much energy Taokaka had inside of her right now.

Pulling Litchi straight to a chair, Tao pushes her into it, then grabs her own chair and pulls up to the busty doctor. Groaning as her nervous tick restored, Litchi begins the first phase of her mission.

Namely, GETTING Tao to remove her Kaka Coat, and finding a much nicer set of garbs for the girl that hid beneath to wear for her date.

'This shall be MOST unpleasant…' Were the resounding thoughts Litchi had as she tried to coax Tao out of her coat.

"Please Tao, take it off."

"But Boobie Lady! Tao likes her coat! It's warm, nice, and it keeps her dry!"

"But Tao, if you don't take it off, then Ragna will look foolish next to you when he's in a suit and you're in this…this surprisingly clean if silly coat."

"But Boobie Lady! Tao doesn't want to get out of her coat!"

"Tao, if you don't get out of the coat, then Ragna will not be able to go on a date with you because you will look bad compared to him."

"Good Guy will look bad?"  
>'Oh thank the heavens! She's starting to get more agreeable…'<p>

"Yes Tao, Ragna will look bad if he's in a nice suit, and you're wearing your everyday coat."

"OKAY! What about nyow? Tao has a nice bow on her coat!"

'….Oh please, someone, anyone, HELP ME!'

"Now Tao, even if you have a bow on, you still won't look good compared to Ragna. Please, take off your coat."

"Okay…"

With that, Tao removed her coat at long last; Litchi looked at the girl underneath, taking in every aspect of the rather well developed body of the girl.

What came to mind about Tao's appearance, were the thought that she resembled a Beastkin…then those thoughts faded away as Litchi took in more of what Tao looked like.

Her eyes were first noticed, bright red orbs with black slit pupils, which seemed to shrink and grow in contrast to Tao's mood. Then came her nose, it was rather rounded, almost like a button that had a bulge, two small nostrils breathing in and out rapidly. Next, Litchi noticed her ears; they were rather curved and elongated, somewhat like a mix between a Cat's and a human's, with the tips being very furry.

The face all of this was attached to was very cute, almost alluring if the right expression was on it. Dusky light brown skin, with dark red freckles over very cute cheeks, an amused W shaped smile beaming at Litchi before opening into a wide toothy grin. If you didn't count the feline facial traits, the girl that was grinning at Litchi was absolutely adorable.

The body was what needed the most work, though, thought Litchi. Tao wore very revealing clothing, that could barely even be called that, two red straps attached to a pair of bloomers was all Tao wore underneath her coat.

Tao was obviously developing far faster than a human girl would, her breasts were large even for an adult's standards, and Litchi privately theorized Tao would be able to rival her in three or more years of none-stop growth spurts. Her breasts heaved and bounced in rhythm to Tao's breathing, large rounded orbs with incredible softness and springiness, that could make a man want to grope them or bury his face as deeply as he could into their warm depths.

Lightly colored pert white nipples were barely covered by Tao's suspenders, the areola around them easily seen due to being a far lighter hue than her breasts, making Litchi mentally groan at how many perverts Tao would attract if she never wore that coat.

A trim and astonishingly fit stomach came into view next, noticeable muscles breathing in slightly as Tao inhales and exhales; it was amazing that as much as Tao ate, her stomach never grew any fatter.

Tao's arms were surprisingly human like, lean and somewhat long, but overall very human in resemblance. But her hands…they were very catlike, with three fingers that seemed to be more like bendable claws than actual appendage.

When moving her hand over Tao's, she notices that the palms were padded, very soft and velvety, surprising for how much Tao loved to fight and attack people.

'Amazing, truly amazing that Ragna the Bloodedge is ACTUALLY dating her…' Litchi thought quietly as she moved on to Tao's legs and thighs.

Long, thick, juicy thighs that weren't exactly muscular, but more fit lean muscle mixed with the well rounded curves of a young woman squeezed together tightly in excitement.

A long black tail with a white end waves about wildly, never stopping once or ceasing its erratic patterns in accordance to Tao's excited mood, Litchi fought the urge to just grab it and stop it from moving around.

Cupping her chin in thought, Litchi eyes Tao's body and mentally plans out what she would wear, and how she'd look, her thoughts and plans are interrupted by Tao's energetic voice yelling out to her," Boobie Lady! Tao's getting cold without her coat…can Tao put it back on, please meow?"

"NO! NO! NO COAT! Just resist the chill, it'll be fin e Tao, I promise."

"Okay Boobie Lady…mew…"

'Oh thank my stars she didn't fight me on this…let's see….a dress will have to do, probably something nice that'd display her breasts nicely, but that'd cover her backside so she isn't giving up her goodies for anyone to see…We'll have to make her hair go down to her back, and let it go free, it naturally curls, so she'll look great that way…hmm….probably have to include some more fashionable boots, a scarf, get her a nice rose, she can have a nice bow around her tail, and finally give her a hood and her gloves…'

Getting up from her chair, Litchi tells Tao to wait there for her and not to move from that spot. Rushing to her home with all possible speed, the busty Doctor rips open her closet, and picks out several items from it.

Purple boots with gold soles, arm length purple Kaka-clan gloves, a silver belt, an orange low-cut top and panties, two yellow pieces of cloth, and finally a long purple dress with a hood," Perfect! These'll do for her date; I'll have to pick out a rose from the Flower store as well, but this should do for now." Litchi exclaimed happily to herself, running back to the Kaka Clan village, she finds Tao's seat empty.

Taking five seconds to drop her clothes, panic, then rush outside, Litchi has another brush with a psychotic breakdown that had been at bay for a bit," Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NOOOO! TAOOOOOO! TAOOOOOO?"

Calling out as loud as she can, Litchi is thankfully answered by Tao who runs down from her spot on the hill, happily skipping up to her with her breasts bouncing merrily," Boobie Lady! You're back! Tao just wanted to take a nap in the sun meow; it was nyice today, so Tao felt a little sleepy."

"Tao, didn't I tell you not to move from that spot? What would have happened had I not been able to find you?"

"…sorry Boobie Lady…Tao didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's alright Tao…now, it's five forty two, we'll need to get you cleaned up, prepared, and dressed for dinner which is in two hours. We'll stop by the hot-springs first, and then get you cleaned there; afterwards, we'll come back and get you dressed."

"Okay Boobie Lady! Tao loves the hot bubbly water! It's so warm and cozy mew…almost like the shiny sun…Tao's getting sleepy just thinking about them."

"TAO! Focus is the key here! Now come with me, and we'll get your bath items…soap, shampoo, conditioner, and a rubber ducky…"

From there, Litchi cleaned Tao and made the girl presentable for her date; but not after a quick impromptu bath fight started by Tao that wasted an hour of their time. Something that made Litchi frightened beyond belief as that meant Ragna would be kept waiting, and who knew what a psychotic maniac like that did when he was impatient.

It was then, just as Tao was dressed and looked absolutely stunning…that Litchi came to a sudden, horrible, and stunning revelation. She didn't know where Ragna was or where he was staying.

Her breakdown came and she erupted into fits of manic grief and woe. Tao was no hope with directions what so ever and they'd waste the night away looking for him. Meaning he'd be more and more pissed off the longer he waited, and that meant rivers of blood flowing from his wrath, and her head on a platter.

'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh Merciful God…HELP! PLEASE! OH GOD! PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!'

Litchi cried tears of panic and horror at the thought of what would happen to her and the city when Ragna got upset enough to go on a rampage; that is, until Tao walked in a direction of her choosing.

Running towards her wandering pupil, Litchi tries to pull her aside from the path until Tao grins at her from her purple hood," Don't worry Boobie Lady! Rawrgna showed meyow where he was, and where Tao could find him! This way nyow!" Tao strolls off, making Litchi wonder if she did know where she was going or not," That girl will be the death of me…I know it," "C'mon Boobie Lady!"

To Litchi's surprise, Tao led her on a straight path to a run down if rather clean looking apartment complex, bags of empty Meatbuns littering the steps, and a large keep out sign over one door.

Knocking upon the door, Litchi is greeted to an angry shout, and Tao's happy cheering.

Inside of the warm apartment, she noticed a large grandfather clock chiming, a spare suit, and a small contact lenses case lying on a large table.

Turning, she sees a young man of roughly 21 to 22 year old holding an excitable Tao. He had dark brown hair that she noted was that way because of colored Dye, with a few spots colored white to give the impression of an older man. He had two harsh eyes, one green, one a blazing red, her mind noting it off as Heterochromia.

He wore an all-black tuxedo, with a red bowtie; this combined with the hair coloration, gave the convincing illusion that he was an older man of about thirty-five to forty taking a younger woman out on a date.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Litchi turns and prepares to leave, before Ragna's harsh voice stops her," Hey. Doc. Thanks for doing this for me and Tao…I haven't been able to make time since I came here and met her to spend much time with her, been too busy with other stuff. So this was my treat to her for being so patient while I did what I needed to, I owe you one for this, so if you ever need anything… Give me a call, and I'll see what I can do," his voice was surprisingly soft, making Litchi turn in surprise as he holds Tao close to him, Tao nuzzling his chest happily while he strokes her back, Litchi opens her mouth to speak then closes it before smiling at them both," It was my pleasure Mister Reaper. Treat her well and make sure you give her a good time, alright?"

He nods at her, then moves over to the contact lenses case and pulls out a colored lens, putting it in to give himself two green eyes.

With a grunt, he and Tao leave to their date, Ragna checking in his wallet to make sure he had enough "burrowed" cash from Rachel to pay for his date, it taken him a lot of work to get her to allow him money for a date with Tao, made harder by how she seemed to be avoiding him after Terumi made his move.

Growling to himself at the thought of the monstrous ghost who had caused so much pain for him and others, he takes one look at the excited smile on Tao's face and his bad mood settles instantly. A rare smile appears on his face as he walks with Tao to their destination, a very fancy looking Italian restaurant that he had managed to book through Rachel's ability to influence people, and no small amount of massive cash flow.

"Woooww….Rawrgna…is this pretty place the Itaaalian thing you were telling meow about?" Tao looks up in awe at a massive fine dining establishment. High white pillared walls, a flowing garden, and several stories of overlooking rooms for dining, and above it all, the NOL flag proudly flying.

Grumbling to himself as he walks towards the entrance with her, Ragna turns to her briefly to give her an answer," Yeah. This is the place Tao. Now be polite, and be sure to rely on me if you need anything. This is being paid out of the Rabbits pocket, so we can afford to splurge."

He adjusts his hair one last time, then strides into the entrance, looking at a snooty waiter with finely groomed facial hair and a well-kept silk suit. The waiter looks at him with a stare of contempt when he looks at Tao.

The beautiful Kaka girl wore Litchi's splendid outfit, and made it even more incredible. Her long blond hair flowed out from behind the purple hood, curling somewhat as it flowed down her back. Her purple coat had four gold buttons just below her cleavage, barely able to keep that wondrous bosom from falling out. A silver hoop of metal was worn over her waist, with several markings over it. Chinese charms for love, luck, and happiness.

Around her neck was a bright yellow silk scarf with a rose where the scarf was tied, her hair framing the side of the scarf beautifully. Her coat was exquisitely designed, fashioned more like an exotic dress, where her cleavage was exposed, there was a red inner dress that combined with the back of her coat into a capes lining. The dress deliciously exposed her arms and juicy thighs, showing off a good deal of skin but not too much painting an erotic picture of sinful delight.

If she would just move her legs in the right way…you'd be able to see up her dress. What a delightful outfit it was. The gloves that hid her arms were of the same delicate purple fabric, with gold lining for where her claws would emerge. And the final aspect of this sinful masterpiece of design was a pair of high heeled boots, perfectly fitted to Tao's legs.

Ragna looks at Tao, and then back at the man briefly, his voice coming out in a deep angry rumble as he glares at the snooty look the man had on his face," Is there a problem with my date Sir?"

The man delicately coughs, looking ever so polite, but with his voice hiding an undercurrent of distaste," Not one with you good Sir…But we don't tend to…her kind. It is policy, you see."

Ragna simply gives him a look, his eyes glaring at the man with a look of ill hid hate and rage, thus making the man shift uncomfortably around until Ragna's rough voice makes him jump in mild fear," I am a very busy man Good Sir…And my date, is an important person to me, her none human status has nothing to do with my reservation. Look closely at your list and past your greasy mop of hair you toad. It says, One Mister Robert Blakgarde, and his date Taokaka of the Kaka clan. I paid very good money for my seats, and I will pay further generous amounts of cash for our meal. Now, if you don't want your 'none human' hating little diner shut down by my associates, you'll shut up, get us our seats, and keep your opinions to yourself. Is that clear?"

Ragna's voice pierces the man to his core, the angry rough tones making the arrogant waiter shrink into himself as Ragna's disguised green eyes glare at him with disgust, shattering every bit of arrogance and racism that the man had in an instant.

The cowed man calls for another helper and shows the couple to their seats, timidly going back to his station as Ragna pulls a chair for Tao and smiles at her when she sits down with him.

Then came the hard part to their date…helping Tao figure out what each meal was, and deciphering the Italian words for her.

Quizzically cocking her head to the side, Tao peers at her menu in confusion," Speeegiti? What's that Good guy? What about Linnnguiniii? Or this…Aphredo With Noodles? Mew…mew….myow head hurts good guy… "

He just frowns at her as he helps her with the names, while his inner voice grumbles darkly to himself at how Litchi could've given her a brief idea of what their dinner would be like," That's Spaghetti, Linguini, and Alfredo Sauce with Noodles Tao. They're all like Ramen, just with sauce of some type. Lemmie see…alright. A good meal for us would be the Fine Oysters with Noodles, the Shrimp Platter with a side of salad, and the Lasagna. Damn…just for one of these it'd cost me ALL my savings…heh, I gotta give the rabbit a gift for letting me' Borrow' her money for us."

Calling for the waiter, he orders their meal, and the two engage in brief conversation. Ragna indulging in Tao's eager questions and inquiries as best as he could, while noting that Tao was just happy to be there with him, even if she couldn't understand most of the food options they had, she trusted him explicitly to give her tasty stuff.

In a brief pause from their conversation, Ragna looks at Tao with a far softer gaze than he had ever showed to anyone else, as his mind starts to wander' _Heh…what a girl. She's too good for some idiot like me…I'll probably die in some stupid way like I nearly did just a little bit ago…leaving her alone'._

Tao happily looks at the pretty portraits on the walls, beautiful artwork dating back from 400 years ago and kept in perfect condition, making Ragna smile to himself as his thoughts continue,'_Damn…what did I do to deserve someone like her? She's hyperactive, stupid, kind of clumsy when not fighting, easily distracted, dense as hell, and an utter moron who can't even remember where she's going on the street…_' She turns to him with a happy look, her eager voice asking him if he knew who was the lady in a portrait of a stunning woman with green hair and a ballroom gown, answering her with a smile, he finishes up his monologue just as the food arrived, 'But_ above all of it. She's the best damn thing that ever happened to me. And I'll make sure that no one or nothing ever steals her happiness away._ '

The two start eating, Tao forcing herself to eat like Litchi taught her so Ragna would be happy. Her red eyes dart to his face every so often, their bright gaze widening in joy when she notices the proud expression he wore as he sees how her lessons had paid off.

Without warning, a bunch of voices are heard, Ragna looking up and frowning when he sees a crowd of off-duty NOL officers and soldiers walking towards a large group of empty tables. Tao tilts her head at him, making him just shake his head as he motions for her to continue eating, the two do so.

Ragna tries his best to ignore the loud voices of the grunts, his eyes looking past them at a beautiful woman with long red hair patiently trying to deal with her rowdy subordinates. He looks interested now as they were all members of Zero Squadron; although they were out of their usual outfits, to better blend in with the people around them.

To Ragna's eyes however, he could easily tell by their arrogant attitudes and cold feel, who they were and where they belonged. Turning back to Tao, he stiffens when an arrogant voice hails him from their table. His head turns, and he sees an obnoxiously arrogant blond man with pale blue eyes and the look of a noble looking distastefully at Tao," Civvie. What are you doing with a lesser? Don't you know that those animals are best kept outside?"

Gritting his teeth, Ragna tries to keep a tight grip on his temper, reminding himself that he was pretending to be a civilian and that his sword was back home. With a sneer, the arrogant man hails him again when Ragna doesn't answer," I'm talking to you Civvie. What are you doing with a lesser? Doesn't she know that she can never be with a human? Oh, she doesn't know? In accordance with the laws of the Novus Orbis Librarium, no none-human may marry a human."

Clenching his fists underneath the table, Ragna looks at Tao who had stopped eating and was looking down at the table, her tail tucked between her legs and her shoulders trembling as for once she thinks about things that usually made her head hurt.

Her red eyes start to tear up, fat drops of salty water hitting the table as those thoughts start to flow through her head,'_….Good….Good guy can't be with meow…? That's…that's bad, right? Mew…mew….mewaaaa… Tao's heart hurts, nyaaaa…don't like the pain…Rawrgna…make it stop…make it stop hurting meow…'_

A loud thump startles her when Ragna slams his fist into the table, Ragna standing up from his chair as he looks at the arrogant man with hateful eyes," Shut up. I have the right to date whoever I want; I chose to date a none-human. So what? If you have nothing better to do then insult my date, then we're leaving. Idiots like you can't tell us what to do, and if it makes Tao happy to be with me, then I'll be with her."

Turning to Tao, he holds out his hand and helps her up, paying for the meal and leaving with her as he gives the group of NOL one last glare before he leaves with his upset date.

Sniffling to herself, Tao's mood quickly bounces back as Ragna comforts her, her uncharacteristic breakdown brought on by the arrogant jerks harsh words being quickly forgotten.

Suddenly stopping, Ragna turns around as the arrogant man had followed them outside, his eyes glaring at Ragna's," You scum… You called me an idiot, I can pull you in for treason for that. Lesser lovers like you deserve to di-!"

Obnoxiously ranting at Ragna, the blond noble fails to see how fast Ragna had moved before the disguised man's fist had knocked him flat on his ass and several feet away from him and Tao, Ragna's voice growling out a heated reply to the noble" Shut up. I don't have time to deal with morons like you who can't take a hint, piss off asswipe."

Angrily springing to his feet, the man makes to draw forth a sabre from his side until a sharp voice startles the group, the red headed woman from before angrily striding to him," You. Get back inside and I'll forget this incident and pretend it never happened."

The noble turns to her in a petulant rage before the woman coldly dresses him down," You started a fight with a man who had done nothing to you, insulted his date and interrupted his peaceful evening just to fulfill your racist agenda. You are treading thin-ice, and there will be no one to catch you if you fall. Get back inside."

Humbly cowed, the man runs back to the restaurant as the woman looks sadly at the disguised Ragna," Apologies. I am Captain Tsubaki Yayoi... I know that my subordinate insulted you, and upset you. But please, don't let idiots like him tarnish the good name of our organization. We're…we are not all like that, trust me. One of my best friends is a beast-kin. So he insulted me as well."

Raising an eyebrow at the humbleness of the woman, Ragna was at a loss for words until he finally figured out what he wanted to say, his rough voice grumbling out an acceptance of her apology," Thanks… Don't worry… he's done nothing to change my opinion of the Libr…Librarium. C'mon Tao, let's go."

He walks off with Tao, making Tsubaki sigh to herself, before she too goes back inside.

Tao and Ragna go back to the village in silence, the Kaka Clan warrior clinging to Ragna happily as they enter the residence of her kind. Ragna walks with her to her home, stopping at the door as he takes his contacts out of his eyes, and stares at her kindly," Had a good night Tao?"

"Yeah! It was great Rawrgna! Tao loved it, and loved being with you! Can meow and you go out again, huh, huh,huh?"

Her excited voice happily asks him that, and he's hard-pressed to say anything that'd break her good mood," S-sure. We can go out again…Promise…."

"YAY! TAO LOVES YOU RAWRGNA!" She lunges forward, her hood falling down and revealing her face to him as she pulls him into a tight kiss. His eyes widen, before closing in pleasure as he pulls her to him and gives her a wonderful ending to the best night of her life.

Unseen by either of them, floating high in the air, Rachel Alucard stares at their kissing forms with a look of mild distaste,"…He'll be punished for stealing from me later. Nago, Gii, we're leaving."

A swirl of rose petals hail her exit as she leaves the tender scene.

((AND DONE! Sorry for the long wait, was just a lazy bum. The remakes to my other story are on the way, the first you will see is the revamped Ragna and Vash chapter, followed by the remade Rachel and Evangeline. Thanks for your patience, and ENJOY! Oh, and to stave off future flames about the appearance of Tao and some of her OOC moments…I did extensive research into the appearance of what Tao could look like underneath her hood, and discussed it with several people, this appearance might not be what she truly looks like, but I did my best to fulfill what I personally envisioned her face and body to be like underneath her coat. You may have different ideas, and you're free to tell me them, but this was my take on her and what I felt was best for my story. And the OOC-bit was advice by a friend more used to writing than me, since a Tao in love is a little more sensitive than Canon Tao. Anyway, my rant's over, see you soon.


End file.
